under the golden sun and blue sky we sit
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Ryouta doesn't want his daughter to befriend earthworms. Tetsuya just gives children earthworm burial advices. AU, Kid Fic. Basically pointless domestic fluff.


Tetsuya is somehow not very surprised when a familiar voice, far too old to sound whiny, drifts in from the backyard into the kitchen where he is currently trying to arrange an appealing lunch made from hard-boiled eggs. The blue haired man slowly puts down the laminated page of Taiga-kun's special recipe (his only salvation in cooking), focus already torn when the _thud-thud-thud_ s of a grown man's feet echoed through the house, rapidly nearing him.

"Tetsuyaaaaa!" Ryouta whines his name again when he reaches the kitchen.

"What is it? Didn't I tell you not to fake crying in front of the children?" Tetsuya sighs, putting back the page into the binder before turning to face the blond man, taking in his crocodile tears (apparently still applicable even after all these years) and muddy knees. "You shouldn't let Tetsurou-kun bully you, he's six years old."

Crossing the room in three big strides, Ryouta stands looking down at him, looking embarrassed but maintaining the petulant pout. It kind of works, considering he's aged up well and the pout only makes Tetsuya want to kiss him, but no. "Tetsurou-kun never bullies me! But he's a bad influence for Aya-chan! Now they're befriending _earthworms!_ Our angel Aya-chan! Playing with earthworms!"

Tetsuya has a hard time keeping his amusement from showing, but his deadpan stare holds. "Then why didn't you save Aya-chan?"

Ryouta gapes at him. "But, Tetsuya, _earthworms!_ "

"Come, let's check on them," Tetsuya says after subtly rolling his eyes, taking his husband's hand in his own and dragging him to their backyard.

The spring sun is a fleeting warmth shielded by the clouds, and Tetsuya frowns a little finding his five years old daughter crouching near the newly bloomed azaleas without a cardigan to shield her from the chill. Her blond hair is kept in a pretty braid, but there are leaves on them. She doesn't seem to care though, her focus solely dedicated to the tan midnight haired boy and his yellow plastic shovel.

"See here, Yacchan, my daddy says earthworms are real tough! If you cut them they'll grow back! They don't die! Like planarians!" Tetsurou screams into the younger girl's face excitedly, bringing his shovel down and probably exposing Aya to insect gore.

"Mm, that's so cool, Tetsucchi!" Aya says, clapping her hands, and Tetsuya wonders if her reaction is good or bad.

"Tetsuya, do something!" Ryouta whispers in panic, gripping his hand harder. Tetsuya lets go of him to put on his sandals and approach the children.

Tetsurou stops puffing with pride when Tetsuya joins them, crouching too and eyeing wiggling earthworm parts and a considerable pile of dirt beside them. Tetsurou sure can dig. "Hello, what are you two doing?"

"Daddy!" Aya says sunnily, smiling prettily and showing her incomplete rows of teeth, one of her front one missing just two days ago. "Tetsurou-kun is showing me that earthworms are strong."

"Yeah, they are! Look uncle, I cut it!" Tetsurou flails around, showing his work with his arms.

"Now, Tetsurou-kun, that's not very nice isn't it? Don't you think the earthworm is hurting when you cut it?" Tetsuya asks the tan boy.

"We can put bandages on it, daddy," Aya says.

"Uh-huh!" Tetsurou nods.

"Hmm, but we can't find bandages its size now, can we?"

"No," the kids say in chorus.

"What about we put it back into the ground and let it heal? Let's return it to its home," Tetsuya suggests, plucking away leaves from both children's heads.

"Can I do it, daddy?" Aya moves her hand to pick the fat insect up.

"No! Aya-chan, don't touch it!" Ryouta hollers from the threshold, shocking everyone.

"Ryouta, let her do it," Tetsuya turns to the blond who's hugging one of the wooden pillars of their house. He looks at his daughter and gives her an encouraging smile. "You're not afraid of it?"

"No," Aya shakes her head, carefully transferring the first part into the hole. "Earthworm is my friend and I have to help."

"Let me help, too! I hurt it! I'm sorry earthworm!" Tetsurou hollers before falling to his knees to reach for the other part and dumping it to the hole. "Now we bury it! Here, Aya-chan, you can use my shovel!"

"Thank you, Tetsucchi," Aya accepts the proffered tool and proceeds to knock back dirt into its place.

"Do you another reason why earthworms are our friends?" Tetsuya asks, heart swelling inside with pride at his girl's good manners. Two pairs of blue eyes, though different in shade, turns to look curiously at him. "Earthworms make the soil healthy, and that makes plants grow big and flowers bloom."

"I like earthworms!" Tetsurou exclaims. "They're strong! And do good things for trees!"

"Me too!" Aya squeals.

Ryouta's anguished "Noooo!" goes ignored by the three crouching people.

After making sure that the patch of soil is back to its previous flat condition, Tetsuya herds both children to the nearest water tap to wash their hands and feet. Tetsurou almost ends up getting them all wet from his sudden interest in spraying water around, but Tetsuya reminds him that he doesn't have a change of clothes, so if his clothes get wet he'll have to wear Aya's dress. That saves them from getting soaked.

"Papa! I love you!" Aya greets her other father as they reach the threshold where said adult is standing during the earthworm burial session, hugging his legs before breaking into a run to catch up with the hyperactive Tetsurou.

"Aya-chan!" Ryouta makes a move to run after her, but Tetsuya catches the back of his shirt.

"You can't run around the house, Ryouta, it's going to collapse."

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. You're so dependable!" Ryouta turns to smother him in a hug instead.

"Yes, yes, I have to finish preparing lunch, now. Daiki-kun and Taiga-kun will be here soon, go play with the kids," Tetsuya pats the taller man's middle after hugging back, kissing his jaw. As if on cue, a crash and an "Oh, no, Tetsucchi!" echoes from inside the house.

"Aah! Aya-chan! Papa will come to save you!" Ryouta yells, but turns back to look at Tetsuya still trapped in his arms, golden eyes twinkling with adoration and fondness and Tetsuya still blushes from them sometimes.

"I love you, Tetsuya, you're such a good daddy," he says before leaning in to kiss Tetsuya's smiling lips, pleasant spring breeze ruffling their hair and rustling the leaves and bushes on their yard. "I'll go convince Aya-chan that earthworms are not to be friended, now!"

Looking at the broad back quickly disappearing in a run, Tetsuya can only shake his head. "Didn't I tell him not to run?" he says to no one, smiling to himself.

* * *

 **Cross-posted from AO3.**

 **A/N:** Well, why earthworms? Because I re-read Kise's wiki page and found out that he's afraid of them, and this kinda writes itself inside my mind for one night. I might want to add pieces from this AU when the inspiration comes, but I don't know… just random sneak-peeks of the families (Tetsurou's too! :D) and their everyday lives. BUT I DON'T KNOW. I have tons of drafts high on my priority list, but I think writing this tiny pointless story isn't going to hurt anybody. Right? RIGHT? I suggest you follow the story just in case aha :D I'm not very confident with this one though, it lacks good pacing and depth and my… style… but… yeah. Cookies for those who gets the reference from canon that I put in here hehe. Also, I _like_ earthworms. It's fat and wiggly.

 **P.S.:** SEE HERE I CAN MAKE HAPPY KIKURO wink wink ;D


End file.
